


Truth or Dare (ot5 version)

by justagoofyblonde



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Midly sexual, Multi, OT5, Truth or Dare, for now, it's a thing now!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagoofyblonde/pseuds/justagoofyblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, Laura and Danny have been in a happy relationship for a while now. One night, they invite LaFerry to the dorm to have fun and spend a good night. After a game of Truth or Dare is proposed, the outcome of the night changes.. </p><p>Basically an ot5 seduction/one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare (ot5 version)

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is a thing. I'll continue if you guys want, please leave feedback! It would be greatly appreciated. Love ya xx

“Let's just all sit, it'll be more comfortable.” Perry instructed, plopping down on the fluffy carpet she -of course- brought in the tiny dorm. 

Everyone else agreed, even Carmilla. Since she started dating Laura and Danny, the others could see her getting soft. She dropped her rude act, and started to consider Perry and Laf as friends, not just inconveniences who kept randomly bursting in her dorm at the worst possible times. The vampire smirked softly, thinking back to the day they walked in a rather..private moment. The horrified look on Perry's face made her burst out laughing, while Laura blushed bright red.  
Shaking her head, she focused back on the present. She was perched on her bed, with Laura and Danny sitting on the carpet in front of her. Across them, LaFerry was taking out a bottle of vodka. 

“You want to get us drunk?” Laura whined.

“Just because your resistance to alcohol is that of a child, doesn't mean that ours is too.” Her smirking girlfriend laughed.

“It's really no surprise, have you seen how short she is?” Danny teased the tiny gay. She and Carmilla laughed at the pout on Laura's face. The short human squirmed out of Danny's arms, going to sit with Perry and Laf. 

“Aw don't pout baby.” The amazon cooed.

“Let's just start playing.” Laf announced, amused at the girls' shenanigans. Indeed, they all agreed to spend a night together, hanging out and playing the ever-famous game : Truth or Dare. Of course the vampire rolled her eyes at the choice of game, but she was so whipped that her girlfriends' pleading eyes sufficed to convince her. 

Perry poured them all shots, and Laf volunteered to start. They agreed to go round everyone, then change the direction. The bio major turned to Carmilla with twinkling eyes.

“Mm.. Vamp lady, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Carmilla instantly responded. She wasn't going to let these dimwits discover her heavily guarded secrets. 

“I dare you to wear your underwear over your leather pants, and run across the corridor yelling that you're Superman.” Laf challenged her.

“And if I don't?” Carmilla questioned.

“If you don't you have to do a truth, and you have only one joker.” Laf smiled deviously.

“What's the truth ?” The broody gay sighted. 

“What's your wildest fantasy?” The lab nerd asked. Carmilla thought about it for a few seconds, before grumbling : 

“Fine. But I'm Batman.” She immediately started to take her pants and thong off, enjoying the blush on everyone's faces.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Perry stuttered, her face red but her eyes fixed on the vampire's movements. With her long legs and her firm backside..she certainly had a sex..gorgeous body. Carmilla didn't answer, simply doing as she was dared to, before going out the dorm and running.

“I AM BATMAAAAN!” 

The cry shook the other girls off their daze, and Danny quickly started to film the scene with her phone.

“This is priceless..” Laura whispered. She never thought she'd see her badass philosophy major girlfriend act this goofy. When said girlfriend walked back into the dorm, taking a shot without even cringing, the tiny gay wondered how she could look so cool and badass with her underwear over her pants. Quietly laughing, she gave Carmilla a kiss, mumbling how amazing she is on her lips.

They all sat back down, and the dark haired girl turned to Danny with her famous smirk. The Summer Society hunter shivered under the weight of the other girl's look, fearing the things she'll make her do. She knew how mischievous her girlfriend could be.

“Jolly ginger giant.. Truth or Dare?” Carmilla leaned down, husking in her ear. As Danny felt her underwear get wetter, the temperature in the room grew considerably. No one was immune to the gorgeous vampire's voice. 

“Dare..” The tall one almost whimpered, never one to back out from a challenge. Carmilla's smirk grew larger, Danny would've almost find it cute if she wasn't so terribly aroused by her.

“I dare you.. to give us a lap dance.” Danny gulped at her girlfriend's proud smirk, but nodded. Laura squealed in excitement, clapping her hands. They all turned to Laf for the music, because they were known to have the best taste. However, Laf pointed at Perry with a smile.  
To their surprise, the floor don got her phone out and put on a playlist called “sexy time”. She was blushing but proudly held their gaze.

“What?” she said with an edge in her voice. Carmilla just smiled at her quite gently.

“Nothing, ginger, just didn't know you had it in you.”

Perry started the music. It was sensual, entrancing, and perfect for this. Danny started moving her hips, slowly getting into the rhythm of the song. Everyone was slightly drooling when she took off her shirt and pants. All that sport certainly did wonders to her body.  
She got on Laura's lap, slowly grinding on her. When her girlfriend put her hands on her, she stood back up and Laura unintentionally let out a whine of displeasure.  
The amazon moved to her vampire's lap, still moving her hips sinfully. Laura quietly asked Laf if they could get pregnant like this. The bio major slowly shook her head, assuring her that no, it was scientifically impossible. Perry shushed them, and they all focused back on the show. 

Carmilla's head was thrown back in pleasure, biting her lip to stop moaning. Danny was facing her, moving her hips in a way that was driving her crazy. She groaned when Danny moved away from her. The tall ginger walked towards Laf, rolling her hips. She ran her head through their short hair, scratching their scalp. As she started grinding her ass on their crotch, she was pulled into a searing kiss by them. After the initial shock, Danny responded, sliding her tongue in Laf's mouth and moaning loudly. Everyone's jaw dropped, and Perry squirmed, her arousal becoming almost too much. Carmilla smiled as she smelled it, winking at the blushing girl. 

“Well.. this is taking a pleasant turn.” she drawled as Laf finally pulled away from the kiss.  
Danny returned to her place, her face flushed with desire.

“I say we keep playing for a bit alright?” Laura squeaked, searching everyone's faces for approval.


End file.
